Mechs and Minibots
by TekaWolf
Summary: Take organic, add Allspark, end with a very confused Sam, and a slightly disturbed group of Autobots and humans. Who said it would be easy when it was over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Dun own anything……th' 'bots might try to all kill me if I did. Well, at the very least Bee would for messing with his charge.

On with the show.

The ride to the lookout was unusually quiet, as the main chatterbox of the odd trio was far more subdued than normal. He wasn't cracking jokes or acting up. He hadn't even been pretending to drive, just flopped back in the seat with eyes closed.

"You okay?" Mikeala spoke up only a second before Bumblebee was going to ask the same question. Sam merely slit one eyes opened and shrugged.

"I'm fine." The usual short answer, tone a bit rough.

"You don't look fine." The girl was undaunted by her boyfriends standoffish behavior. Now both eyes opened to glower at her, the expression ruined by how sickly Sam looked.

"I'm fine." Teeth clenched and a 'drop it' behind the words. There was silence in witch the engine of the Camero hummed slightly, proceeding Bee's slightly scratchy voice. 

"You are not 'fine'. You're vitals are not at all where they should be." The tone was soft, concerned but Sam flinched away from it. 

"It's probably just a cold or the flu or something. Nothing to worry about." It was hard to tell if he was convincing himself or his girlfriend and his guardian. 

Bee was silent for a moment, engine rumbling as he examined the symptoms of his charge and compared them to the symptoms of the aforementioned diseases. No fever or vomiting, both attributed to the flu. In fact, Sam had a voracious appitite, despite actually loosing weight. The young human was pale, skin slack and sallow. There were dark circle under his eyes despite longer than average recharge cycles and was constantly tired. 

None of his symptoms matched up to Bumblebee's prossecor and the scout told his charge of the misaligned data. 

"Your are not suffering from either a 'cold' or the 'flu'." He paused briefly, and continued before Sam could gather the energy to argue with him, "I can request that Ratchet perform a systems check on you if you will not go to a human medic." 

Sam blinked, opening his mouth but was immediately cut off by Mikeala. 

"Please Sam?" 

"Who's side are you on anyways?" The girl smirked at her boyfriend's weak glare. 

"The side that's going to get you healthy"

"You both suck." The tone was mock flat as he pouted.

"And you're avoiding the subject." Mikeala didn't miss a beat of his poor attempt at redirection, "Are you gonna let Ratchet check you out or do I have to get Bee to pin you so he can anyway?"

"It would put my processor at ease if you allowed Ratchet to examine you." Sam gave a weak groan at the double teaming. 

"Fine…..I'll talk to Ratch….you happy now?" Usually he would sound at the least sarcastic, but all his tone carried was exhausted defeat. 

"Yep."

"Quite, thank you."

"You both still suck." Mikeala smirked at the petulant tone, worry shimmering hidden in her dark eyes.

"We can live with that, can't we Bee?"

"If it means that Sam gets examined then yes." There was a teasing note in the mech's synthesized voice. Sam merely rolled his eyes, too tired to keep up the faux argument. 

That in itself was worrisome, and Mikeala tried to get him talking again. 

"How's your friend doing? Miles right?" Sam blinked at her, jerked out of the half dozed he'd fallen into. 

"He's getting suspicious, its hard to hide weird stuff from him." Now it was Mikeala's turn to express mild shock.

"Seriously? He's always so….spacey." 

Sam gave a low chuckle, a pathetic sort of laugh.

"He is, but he's really good at putting together odd bits of information, like that my new Camero has the same paint job, symbol, and radio problem as the old one." At that last he gave the 'car' a look. Bumblebee immediately played the most innocent song he could find. Both teen's snorted in barely suppressed laughter. Mikeala leaned forward and patted the dash. 

"Uh huh Bee, you're not fooling anyone." The scout shifted slightly on his wheels.

"Are you going to tell him?" Bee's scratchy voice was tight. Sam shrugged lightly.

"If he guesses I will, and with him he might. Don't worry about it, he'll probably take it better than I did." 

"How do you know?"

"It's _Miles."_ The tone suggested that that statement alone should be explanation enough, "He'll think it's the coolest thing ever."

Bee was silent but Mikeala snorted at that, "He does seem to be the sci-fi junkie type." 

Sam just nodded with a faint grin, leaning his head back against the Camaro's seats with a sigh. Mikeala gave the car a faintly worried look and had the feeling that he returned it as they pulled into onto the lookout. 

The mechanic got out quickly and Sam followed at a much slower pace. He was careful, not putting any weight on his gloved hands. He stumbled from his guardian, collapsing against the base of the lookout's single tree with a groan. 

The second the humans were clear of him Bumblebee transformed, running various scans even as Mikeala questioned her boyfriend's health, with the expected results.

"I'm fine, geeze!"

"You collapsed, that's not fine." She backed off, a little, knowing she'd get her answers when Ratchet arrived. However, that did nothing to sate her annoyance. 

"You're an idiot you know that?" at her glare Sam winced. 

"I'm just a little sick. It's no big deal." 

"'A little sick' is having a cough or congestion or something. You can barely stand up!" She would have kept going but was cut off by a sharp ring from her phone. She jumped slightly and gave the offending device a withering look but it ignored her. 

"I'll be right back…." She answered her phone and walked off tossing back a look that was harsh enough to peel paint. 

Sam winced again, relaxing back against the tree with a sigh. 

"Man she is gonna chew me out when she gets back….." Bee latched onto his odd tone, but it was put out of his processor as Sam pulled off the gloves he'd worn since Mission City. The scout gave a low whine at the state of his charge's hands. The burns from his contact with the Allspark were still raw, unhealed despite the amount of that had passed. 

Worried, Bumblebee focused a scan. His readings were clear of infection, but there was no sign of healing in the open wounds either. 

"Sam…" there was the faintest hint of reproach in the mech's voice, underlined with deep worry. The boy in question blinked up at his guardian, gaze flickering from Bee's blue optics to his hands and flinched. 

"Those should have healed by now." The scout almost whispered.

"They don't hurt." Sam's protest was weak and they both knew it. Bee eyed him but was cut off from responding by Mikeala's return. The mechanic immediately picked up on the tension and quircked a sculpted brow and them. 

"So what are we yelling at him for now?" Her phone clicked shut with an audible snap, sharp grey blue eyes narrowing at Sam.

"Look at his hands." Bee's staticy voice was tight, though through worry or anger it was impossible to tell. 

Mikeala said nothing, immediately grabbing Sam's arm to take a better look at the raw burns. 

"Have these healed at all?" Sam just shrugged, pulling his arm back expression closing. 

"Dunno, haven't been paying that much attention." The tone gave lie to both words and expression. The burns weren't healing and they all knew it.

"Sam…." The glare faded from her face and she thunked down next to her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bee's vocals whined softly, pained. Sam winced again.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." The scout sighed heavily, kneeling by his charge. 

"Samuel, you worry us more by staying silent." He paused, optics shining, "My scans indicate that you are malfunctioning but they cannot tell me what, exactly, is wrong."

"Sorry." 

Mikeala snorted, "You are such a guy!" To emphasize her point she poked him with her phone. He gave a mock glare and smacked the offending contraption away, forgetting for a crucial moment that he didn't have his gloves on. Sam was forcibly reminded of that omission when his burns connected with the hard casing of the phone. 

A yelp burst from Sam's throat but the sound was drowned out by a sudden electrical crackle and a blaze of blue-white light where his burned flesh met machine. Mikeala fell back from the pulse, instinct forcing her to drop her phone and force her stunned body away as a cry tore from her throat.

"Sam!" Bumblebee tried desperately to get to Sam's side, but was shoved back by the pulsing energy around his charge. 

The crackle of power was pierced by a mechanical screech, underlined by a very human scream. The world was filled with the sound as the light sucked back in on itself, leaving in the lookout shrouded in an unnatural silence. 

Reviews will get up the next chapter if ya'll want it.

Sam-……what did you do to me!

Teka- sticks tongue out at him not teeeeeelling. 

S- glares….and then grins looking over Teka's head you might change your mind about that……

T- O.O why? hears the tell tale whirr of a cannon firing up and looks up to find Bee standing over head, cannon pointed at her ohhhh……slag……takes off running 

S- blinks at the reviewers um…hi…….review so we can find out what she did to me please? 

B- chirps and lowers cannon


	2. Chapter 2

Silence…..a silence so heavy and profound that it smothered the senses and gave the entire situation a surreal and unnatural feeling. For nothing about what Bumblebee's optics were showing him could possibly be reality.

Sam, his Sam, was collapsed bonelessly on the ground beneath the tree, cooling body still flickering with static. Frantic bio-scans showed no life and the Autobot scout could do nothing but stare blankly at the still form that, a moment ago, had been vibrant with life.

"Primus…..Sam…" the stunned whisper slid unnoticed from his vocals, vanishing into the evening air. Something on his scans flickered, but quick movement at his feet jerked his attention away.

"Sam?!" Mikeala lunged forward from her prone position, only to get jerked up short by Bumblebee.

"What the h Bee?!" her voice cracked and chocked, and she struggled against the large hand holding her back.

"Wait….." There was a crackle against Bumblebee's scans, residual energy that the mech dared not let Mikeala get exposed to. Once sure she would wait he crept forward, spark falling with each step. Sam showed no signs of life, and his body was cooling.

Without warning the Autobot's audial receptors were bombarded with a static burst of panicked mechanical shrieks. Bee jumped, optics going wide.

He jerked forward, searching frantically for the source of the sound. Movement under Sam's shoulder drew his scans, and he felt his processor stutter to a halt as a tiny mechanical form was revealed.

"Primus……." The oath slipped from him again, and the screeching hiccupped in response to his voice. But its silence only lasted a moment before it whined fitfully, the mechanoid struggling with futile strength to get out from under the dead weight atop it. Bumblebee started, reaching forward with hesitant fingers to shift Sam's body. His spark flickered in agony, but his focus was almost immediately snapped to the mechanical creature that was revealed.

It was tiny…..and very obviously had a moment before been Mikeala's cell phone. Transparent wings that had been the phone's screen quivered on its back, a barbed tail arched up between the 'wings' like an earthen scorpion. It stood on six spindly legs, much like a praying mantis insect. Tiny blue optics stared up at him, wide in the fear and shock that Bumblebee could see plainly in its oddly human features. It gave a confused and terrified squeak and Bee's spark jumped.

"……..Sam….?" The scout seemed to have lost control of his vocal processor this morning. The tiny mech nodded and gave a staticy burst of clicks, wrapping its foremost limbs around itself, shaking and whining up at him.

"Oh sweet Primus….." Bumblebee knelt by Sam's body, offering his hands to the tiny mech, spark aching at the stark pain in those bright optics.

"Bee? What…?" Mikeala's voice made the scout jump, he'd forgotten she was there, but he didn't look away from the form stumbling on shaking limbs toward his hands.

"Stay there Mikeala." He knew his voice was sharper than needed, but his focus was elsewhere. The sound of her approach stalled and backed away, and he could feel the stunned look she was giving him, but she listened.

Her distance allowed Bumblebee to turn his full attention to the tiny mechanoidtrying clumsily to get onto his hands. It scrabbled against the slick metal almost over its head before it fell back, landing awkwardly on the hard ground with a whine. It was shaking, the garbled and warbling vocalizations turning into angry frustration as it failed to coordinate itself enough to even stand with any degree of stability.

"Sam….?" The mech jumped at Bee's voice, falling over again as it attempted to right itself. The yellow scout winced, and gently scooped the tiny form into his hands. It screeched, clawed fingers of all six limbs latching onto Bumblebee's much larger digits.

"Easy Sam…..it's okay……" the cell phone mech calmed slightly, but was still shaking, and Bumblebee couldn't blame him. The boy had just seemingly spark-jumped into a mechanical body….that was not even a fraction of a size of the form he'd been born in. The problem with that was that humans didn't have sparks…..and the transfer should not have turned the cell phone into a Transformer.

The Autobot scout sent a frantic data-burst to Ratchet, not taking the time to fully explain the situation. He couldn't, the terrified minibot had all his scanners focused. It was clicking softly, the quiet sounds punctuated by garbled trills and warbles. Bumblebee had the sinking feeling that Sam was attempting, and failing, to speak.

"Sam?" Bee kept his voice soft, remembering how it had startled his diminutive charge before. Tiny blue optics blinked up at him, wide and afraid but no longer panicked.

"Are you capable of speaking?" Sam just stared at him, optics shuttering rapidly. Bumblebee waited for nearly full minute before the transformed cell phone whined and shook his head, again wrapping foremost legs around himself.

Bee sighed, gently cupping fingers closer to Sam. He could feel the mech's shaking ease, and felt his own spark relax that he could provide even that small bit of comfort to his shell-shocked charge.

"Bee?...What's going on…..?" the yellow mech jumped slightly at Mikeala's voice. With an internal wince he stood, carefully making his way over to where the small femme was impatiently waiting.

"I'm not sure…." The girl chewed her lip at his subdued response and glanced to where Sam's body lay.

"But what…." She was cut off as Bee knelt by her, dragging her gaze from Sam's body to the boy's new form curled in his large hands. Mikeala stared, eyes flicking from the still form by the tree to the tiny mech that hadn't seemed to notice her.

"…..Sam….?" The minibot yelped at her voice, spinning around clumsily and falling over his too-many legs again. He shrank back against Bee's fingers at her incredulous gaze with a soft warble.

"It is Sam." Bumblebee's optics never left his charge's shaking form as he confirmed Mikeala's guess.

"But…..how….?" the girl hesitantly reached forward only to jump in surprise as the minibot chirred softly and grasped at her fingers as if they were a lifeline.

"I don't know." The Autobot's voice was pained at his own ignorance. Mikeala shook her head.

"How do you know it's Sam?" The odd catch in the girl's tone had Bumblebee cocking his head at her. Her gaze didn't waver from the tiny warbling mech clutching at her fingers….and her organic optics were watery bright.

"I know Sam's energy….." Bee kept his voice soft, realizing that she needed his reassurance in this strange situation, "despite appearance, and actions, this _is _Samuel Witwicky." The scout knew his words had been right when Mikeala relaxed under his utterly confident tone.

The boy-turned-bot in question blinked up at both of them, chirring softly and nuzzling Mikeala's fingers as if he knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. He whined, eyeing them both with confused optics burning with a spark-deep pain.

"Sam…" the tiny mech chirred at Mikeala, cocking head at her as she spoke, "are…..are you okay…?" the mechanic bit her lip. Sam just blinked at her, cocking his head and clicking as he seemed to contemplate the question. It took far longer than it should have for him to respond, eventually he nodded slightly. Yet he was shivering, transparent wings vibrating with fitful energy.

"Sorry……stupid question……." Mikeala's tone was rueful, and the tiny mech clicked in slight amusement, curling into her touch as she spoke.

"I don't think it matters….." Bumblebee was hesitant, and winced as the girl looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What'd you mean?"

"He seems to be having trouble processing your language." The scout was not happy at having to give up the admonition and Mikeala's stare just made it worse.

Sam whined, loudly, trying to break the sudden tension and Bumblebee responded automatically with a set of low, hollow clicks. To both human and mech's surprise, the cell phone transformer nearly purred under the attention. He released Mikeala's fingers, scuttling further onto his guardian's hands and settling into a chink in the armor of Bee's palm.

"Primus…" the deity had to be getting tired of hearing his name by now, "he's acting like a sparkling……"

"Sparkling?" Mikeala tested out the unfamiliar word, a little thrown by the faint awe in Bee's voice. The scout's blue optics glanced at her.

"The equivalent of a human child….a very young child." He paused, cradling the tiny form close to his spark. Sam clicked at the movement, shifting his hold but otherwise remained calm.

"I was one of the last….and that was a very long time ago." That there was unlikely to be anymore sparklings went unsaid.

"Oh……" the girl sounded dazed, and Bumblebee immediately turned his scanners on her.

"Are you alright? You're not malfunctioning are you?" Mikeala laughed softly at the worry in his tone.

"I'm fine Bee….this whole thing is just…..d."

"Yes…it is….strange. More so from your point of view I suspect…….seeing that your 'boyfriend' was just seemingly transformed into a sparkling."

Mikeala shuddered and glanced toward where Sam's body still lay, "It's better than the alternative." She wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against Bee's leg.

"Is….is he gonna be okay?" her dark gaze was locked on the mechanical for Sam now inhabited.

"Yes.." but the scout's voice wavered. They both knew that they didn't know the answer to that question.

After a moment of silence Bumblebee gave an approximation of a sigh, "Ratchet will be here soon…. And we'll get this all figured out." Mikeala snorted, and both fell quiet as Sam clicked and chirred to himself. The tiny mech was half in recharge, calm now that his guardian held him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Teka- okies people….I know it's been a while please don't eat me –sweatdrop- but as a prize there is now a pic of minibot Sam on my devient.art page…….look for TekaGoddess

S- -glare of doom and hiss-

T- awwww….you so cute……-goes to pick him up, looming dark shadow- oh slag….that's Bee isn't it?

S- -chirp click nod-

T- frakin glitch………-takes off running-

--

It was only a short while later that the others pulled onto the lookout. Ratchet transformed, wasting no time with greeting as he came up to where Bumblebee and Mikeala where settled a good distance away from the tree.

"Where is he?" Bee silently held out his hands to the medic, exposing Sam. The tiny mech yelped and shrank back, clutching at his guardian's fingers. His optics were wide with fright at the sudden appearance of the many times larger mech.

Ratchet started, optics shuttering for a moment and he carefully gentled his voice at the minibot's plain fear of him.

"Easy Sam, easy. You know me little one, it's alright, relax." He knelt next to Bumblebee and held a steady out to the now-sparkling.

Sam shivered, whining as he pressed back against Bee's fingers. His optics, large for so small a mech, looked up to his guardian. The Autobot scout gave a low warble.

"Go ahead Sam, Ratchet won't hurt you." The minibot hesitated a moment longer before slinking over to Ratchet's hand, six legs clicking as he struggled to stay upright and balanced. He curled in the middle of the medic's palm, whining softly as his tiny claws found holds in the metal skin.

Ratchet cradled the tiny mech to his chassis, initiating a slower than normal scan so as not to startle him.

"Samuel," tiny optics blinked up at him, "Can you understand me?" Sam cocked his head, earlike antenna twitching as he processed the medic's words.

"Hnn, apparently not." Ratchet didn't wait long to assume that the minibot's understanding of his original language was severely curtailed. His gaze went to Mikeala and a quick scan showed the stress she was under.

"Are you well?" The girl blinked up at him and shrugged at the question.

"Under the circumstances…?" Her voice was tired.

Sam gave a loud, annoyed whistle. He'd finally understood Ratchet's words and realized he was being ignored. The medic started, looking down at the minibot in his large hands and quirked a brow ridge.

"So you do understand," Sam gave an affirmative click after a few moments, and Ratchet nodded, humming to himself, "Can you explain what happened?"

The tiny mech shuttered his optics at the medic and burst into garbled mechanical warbles and chirps. He's clawed fore-limbs gestured wildly as his vocalizations became frantic and his 'wings' stared vibrating again. He hissed and curled into Ratchet's hand, shivering and whining.

"It's alright Samuel." On mere reflex the medic stroked a gentle finger down the minibot's back, only slightly surprised when Sam responded as a sparkling would, calming with a chirr.

"Mikeala," the girl blinked bleary eyes at him, "perhaps you can explain what happened."

"Didn't Bee tell you?" the medic sighed at her question, giving the scout a look.

"He sent me a databurst, nothing detailed."

"Oh." They both looked to Bumblebee, but the scout just shrugged.

"I was worried for Sam"

"Understandable, but I need to know exactly what happened." Ratchet's gaze turned to Mikeala again. The girl sighed.

"We were messing around and I poked him with my phone and he grabbed it," she paused and Ratchet leveled an incredulous look at her.

"And his organic body transformed into this?" Mikeala shook her head, missing the sarcasm.

"No. It's more like he….jumped into phone or something."

Ratchet's optics flashed and he stood, cradling Sam close. The tiny mech gave a startled chirp at the sudden movement.

"I'm not going to drop you little one," and to Mikeala, "Where is his organic form?" With a shudder the girl jerked her thumb toward the tree, where Sam's body lay propped against it. She refused to even look its direction.

Ratchet nodded, understanding her hesitancy, and curled his hands around Sam so that he couldn't see his dead shell as the medic examined it.

"His burns from the AllSpark are not at all healed." There was the faintest accusation in his tone.

"We had noticed, he's been sick for a while as well, just neglected to say anything." Bumblebee cast a dark look at his charge curled in the medic's hands.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" it was Optimus, coming up to stand by Bumblebee. The large mech placed a comforting hand briefly on the worried young scout's shoulder.

Ratchet ignored his commander for a moment, glancing from his examination of Sam's body to Mikeala.

"You said this was triggered by your phone, where is the device now?"

"You're holding it…him, gah." She shook her head, overwhelmed with the whole situation. Ratchet nodded, having expected that answer. After a moment of contemplation he responded to Prime's inquiry.

"My best estimate would be that it has something to do with the Allspark energy that Samuel encountered during the battle. I cannot be certain without further testing." In his hands the tiny bot twitched, chirring softly and nuzzling against Ratchet's fingers with a thin whine. The medic blinked at the diminutive mech and gave a set of low, hollow clicks to calm him. Again, Sam responded as a sparkling would, warbling softly and curling into the medic's finger. Ratchet shuttered his optics briefly at the tiny mech and sighed.

"I will have to run proper tests on both Samuel and his organic shell. That will take time," his piercing blue optics fell on Mikeala, "Is there a proper excuse we can give his creators for his absence?"

Mikeala blinked at him and cursed, "I didn't even think about that….." Above her, Optimus' systems gave a soft hum as he looked up scenarios that Sam's parents would accept.

"We do not wish to deceive, but if at all possible we need to continue to conceal our presence," he paused, "perhaps tell them he is staying with friends? It is not the whole truth but neither is it a lie."

Mikeala sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know if they'll take my word on it…"

Bumblebee cut her off with a human sounding snort.

"Well Sam is not capable of explaining the situation to them." Above him, Optimus gave an all-too-human sigh.

"Very true, but the attempt would be appreciated." His calm gaze turned to his scout, "Bumblebee, would you mind taking Mikeala home? This promises to be a long night and I doubt that the stress would be good for her."

The smaller mech nodded, quickly folding into his alt-mode and popping his driver side door in a clear invitation. With a low groan Mikeala claimed the seat, tossing a last worried look toward the tiny form in Ratchet's hands as Bee pulled out.

As they left the minibot gave a keening cry after the retreating form of his guardian, wings once again vibrating. Again Ratchet reflexively stroked the tiny mech's back. Once he was calm the medic held Sam out to Optimus.

"I need to retrieve the body." The larger mech nodded, offering a hand to the shivering minimech.

Sam whined, his tiny blue optics staring up at Optimus, then flickered to Ratchet. The medic made a 'go on' motion with his free hand, and lightly nudged the minibot forward. Sam chittered as he scrabbled over to Prime's hands, stumbling and still whining softly as he latched onto the metal seams of the big mech's palm.

Optimus gave a light hum at the childlike behavior, optics focused on Ratchet's retrieval of Sam's body.

"It's alright Samuel. Bumblebee will be back shortly." Sam just muttered to himself, the sound a garbled series of clicks and warbling vocalizations. The frustrated fear in the minibot's tone drew Prime's calm attention.

"We will do whatever we can to find a solution to this, my friend. Be patient." The tip of one finger stroked with careful precision down Sam's back. The effort was rewarded when the tiny mech's whines faded into a staticy croon and he relaxed ever so slightly.

By the tree Ratchet transformed and commandeered Ironhide's assistance in loading Sam's human body. Once the dead shell was securely in the back of the Search and Rescue Hummer, Optimus slid his gaze to Sam's mechanical frame.

"We need to get back to the base youngling." Miniscule blue optics looked up at him and then glanced down the road with a plaintive whine that had Prime chuckling. "Bumblebee will meet us back at the base. Now, who would you like to take you?"

The tiny mech stared up at him uncomprehendingly for a long moment before clicking and latching onto one of Prime's fingers.

"Alright little one." He gently set the minibot on the ground, giving a reassuring click when Sam started to panic at being 'alone'. Optimus stepped back, transforming as he did with the smooth grace born of long practice. Sam watched the transformation with all the fascination that he'd had as a human, his tiny claws digging into the dirt trying to ground himself as the Autobot leader settled into his alt mode.

"In you get little one." The door swung open, and the minibot craned his head up at the opening so far above his head with a fitful little whine.

The semi gave a soft chuckle. "My apologies…..Ironhide, if you would be so good as to give him a hand?"

The mech in question gave the tiny form a worried look. Ratchet revved his engine in amusement.

"You're not going to break him 'Hide." The weapons specialist cast a dark look at the ambulance, moving slowly to pick up Sam.

The tiny mech whipped around as Ironhide loomed over him. His optics went wide and a startled shriek ripped from his vocals as he darted backwards to hide in the shadow Optimus's tires, much to the red and blue mech's amusement.

"It's alright Samuel, it's just Ironhide." Sam didn't seem to be convinced of his safety and didn't move from his shelter. The minibot eyed the Topkick, whining softly and huddling into the grooves of a tire.

Ironhide rolled his optics, settling back on his heels and offering a hand to the tiny mech. When Sam didn't move he gave an abused sigh and voiced a complex series of low hollow clicks.

"C'mon youngling, I ain't gonna hurt ya." The big mech's voice was gentle as he could make it with his rough vocal processor. Sam whimpered, slinking forward with halting, unsteady movements. He was shaking again, so badly that he was having even more problems than usual standing. His tail was curled between vibrating wings, the bladed tip flicking back and forth as if he wanted to attack something.

Ironhide winced at Sam's obvious fear of him and gave a reflexive croon as he placed the tiny mech in his leader's cab.

"It's alright Sam……..I just ain't used ta little'ns." Sam clicked at him, reassured, as the big mech backed away and shuddered into his truck mode.

"Last one I dealt with was Bee…..and weren't e'er tha' small."

"I don't think there's ever been a sparkling that small." Ratchet gave a light chuckle at his friend's reaction to Sam's new form.

"Hnn…..could his size be harmful?" Optimus's tone was soft and concerned.

Ratchet revved his engine, "I doubt it, his reading are normal for a youngling……baring the energy that has not yet settled."

"Good." During the short conversation Sam had half fallen, half jumped off the seat and darted into the dark under the seat. He settled in the enclosed shadows, still afraid and shaking, but forcing it back.

Optimus shut his door gently, sighing a little as Sam jumped as it clicked shut.

"Everything is alright……you are safe Samuel." The tiny mech whined, odd little trills rippling from his vocals. The warbles hitched as Prime started his engine, and the minibot went quiet as they started moving.

"We will be back to base soon enough……..and perhaps we will find some answers." His passenger clicked, curling into a ball. The tiny mech twitched as Ratchet's voice came over the com link.

"How is he?"

Optimus sighed. "As well as can be expected for the moment," he paused, hesitant to continue, "What is the status of his human body?"

"Terminated. Prime…..sir…..I can't just jump start a human's systems," it was the medic's turn to pause. "As far as I know, I can't bring it back online."

There was silence for a moment and Sam shuddered, giving voice to a low sound that was part whine part agonized moan as he made sense of Ratchet's words. The despairing nose had Optimus's spark clenching.

"That's just as we know right now Samuel, don't give up hope just yet." He kept his voice low, soothing and gentle, attention focused on the tiny mech as Ratchet broke off the connection.

Sam whined and gave a soft click and a sound like a sigh. His head lifted to nuzzle the underside of the seat in a silent thanks to Optimus for trying to keep him from freaking out. He understood the sentiment of the words, even if the exact meaning escaped him.

Optimus shifted at the touch, biting back a startled mechanical warble.

"Hey now….none of that youngling." His voice shook with badly suppressed laughter.

After a moment Sam clicked, cocking his head in confusion. Realization lit and he gave a trilling warble.

"Yes, Samuel, that tickled," the big mech chuckled softly, tone lowering secretively, "Ironhide is worse than I am, but you didn't hear that form me." Sam gave a twittering laugh, not quite understanding but getting the gist of the meaning.

"Bumblebee is on his way. He will meet us back at base." The tiny mech gave a happy warble at his guardian's name, much to the amusement of Optimus.

"We'll be back at base soon enough, youngling…..try to rest." Sam whined and sighed, skittering into the furthest corner under the seat and curling into a tight ball. He was still afraid, but the Autobot leader's quiet calm and manner soothed his rattled nerves and he managed to half fall into recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Teka- I want to say thank you all so much for the reviews…….one thing though. If you put me on your favorites or watch list or whatever could you please send a review? –begging-

Bee- you're shameless you know that?

Sam- gives an agreeing click-

Teka- you realize that I have your fate in my hands right? –flicks the pen and both shrink back-

Teka- that's what I thought…..now on with the story –grin-

--

They arrived at base quickly. Optimus pulled to a smooth halt near the medbay, opening this door with a soft click.

"We've arrived, youngling."

Sam blinked at the open door, hesitantly scuttling to the edge, still hiding under the seat. The tiny mech gave a soft whine at the vastness of the room and tumbled back into the shadows, wings vibrating fitfully.

Bumblebee pulled up then and transformed, kneeling and offering his hands to his charge in one movement.

"Come here Sam…..it's alright." he gave an encouraging click. Sam burst into chirps at the yellow bot's voice, lunging on unstable legs out of Prime's cab and into his guardian's hands. Tiny claws latched onto the seams in Bee's palms and he gave a staticy croon, wings vibrating as he curled into the comfort of Bee's fingers.

"Ratchet?" the scout stood, cradling his charge to his chassis, "Will he be alright?" Bee's soft blue optics flashed in worry.

The medic heaved a human sounding sigh, holding Sam's human body, now wrapped in a sheet, loosely in one hand.

"I don't know. I will have to examine both Samuel and his body thoroughly. Come with me." The medic turned on his heel and headed for the medbay, Bumblebee following close behind.

Sam chittered and glanced at the sheet in Ratchet's hand. With a shudder he ducked down behind Bee's fingers, hissing. Bumblebee started, reflexively running a gentle finger down the minibot's back, giving a low croon.

"What's wrong?" Sam peeked over Bee's fingers and whined, shaking his head with a garbled warble. The scout blinked at the tiny mech, cocking his head in confusion.

The minibot's tiny optics narrowed and he gave a static burst of clicks and chirps. The incoherent mechanical babble turned frantic. He cut himself off with a hiss and a shake of his head. With a harsh whine at his inability to communicate he curled in a tighter ball in his guardians hands.

The scout winced, running a gentle thumb over the tiny form.

"Easy Sam…….." The tiny mech gave a shill whine, shaking his head and Bumblebee sighed.

"I understand little one. Being without voice is…..difficult." Bee's own still rasping voice shook slightly, but he shook his head and attempted to lighten the mood.

"If nothing else we can hook you into a radio."

Ahead of them, Ratchet groaned.

"Primus no, we had enough trouble with you and those blasted airwaves." Bumblebee gave a staicy laugh that was echoed by Sam twitter. Ratchet just shook his head at them as he walked into his Medbay.

He placed Sam's organic form on one table and gestured to another.

"Set him down over there, I'll check him over in a moment." Silently Bumblebee obeyed the order, knowing better than to argue with the medic.

Sam gave a thin whine as he was set down on the too-open table. He twitched toward his guardian, tail arching over his head as he hunched on the slick surface. Bee winced at the fear in the tiny mech's optics and cupped a hand around him. The minibot blinked up at him and gave a soft chirr of thanks, curling around a finger like it was a lifeline.

Ratchet spared the exchange a brief glance, but his focus was almost entirely on Sam's human corpse. He was careful to keep his considerable bulk between the minibot and the sight of his dead form. The medic's scanners danced over the body, cataloging and storing ever bit of usable data. He glanced back at the now mechanical form of Sam.

"See if you can find a way to communicate him, he may be able to respond on a different frequency." His attention was already back on the body before him even as the words finished coming out of his vocals.

Bumblebee nodded and his optics went to his charge. He opened several frequencies to the minibot, attempting to speak to him on each one.

Sam cocked his head at his guardian. He could pick up the transmissions but was unable to respond. The tiny mech flicked his transparent wings and the scout was reminded that Sam's new form was originally Mikeala's cell phone. Cellular phones were capable of sending and receiving 'text messages' and since verbal communication wasn't working the scout decided to try 'writing'. It took him mere moments to find the right frequency and frame his message in the proper format.

-Sam…..do you understand this?-

The tiny mech's head snapped up, his antenna twitching. His optics were narrowed, and he shuttered them for a moment as if concentrating.

-bee- The connection was half formed but strong and the scout gave an encouraging click.

-Yes Sam- Bumblebee glanced up at Ratchet.

"'Texting' seems to be most effective."

The medic nodded to himself. "I figured as much. That method puts the written words of his native language directly into his processor, would make it easier for him to understand." He glanced at them, "How is he?"

Bumblebee shrugged and turned his attention back to Sam, who seemed far more comfortable now that he could communicate.

-How are you holding up?-

The tiny mech hummed softly, optics shuttered as he slowly turned over the words.

-dont- He paused, shaking his head, -really know what happened- He clicked to himself,

wings vibrating. Bumblebee noted with a wince that there was nothing resembling punctuation, as if Sam had forgotten or couldn't process what written English should be like.

-Hurts- The word and Sam's whine jerked Bee's attention to him, and across the room Ratchet turned as well. The Medic had been monitoring them and turned to them, only pausing briefly to cover Sam's organic body.

"What hurts?"

The minibot blinked him, head cocking to one side with a low churring sound. He flicked his wings a moment later, optics brightening as he realized what was asked.

-head- Sam chirped, one tiny hand clicking against his helm as an extra indicator.

Ratchet gave an absent nod and scanned the minimech, optics narrowing.

"Well, slag……no wonder he's having problems…." Bumblebee jumped at the medic's curse.

"What?! Is he okay?" Ratchet gave the scout a look.

"His processor cannot handle all the data it's picking up and his own memory data at the same time. He's nearly shorting out."

Bumblebee flinched, optics widening. Data overload was painful, and it certainly explained while Sam was acting like he was. He couldn't process, so he was acting on the base programming of any Allspark created sparkling.

"Can you do something for him?" The scout's fingers curled lightly around his charge. Ratchet gave him an icey look and flicked the younger mech's hands away from Sam. The minibot was shivering again as the medic ran further scans on him.

"His system is Cybertronian based, of course I can help him." He looked to Sam, one of his much larger hands cupping around him.

-Sam? - Ratchet made sure he had the tiny mech's attention before continuing, -There's more data coming in than your processor can handle right now, that is why your head hurts.-

-too much- Sam agreed with a soft burst of trills. Ratchet gave an amused nod at the childlike reply.

-Exactly. Now, I can fix that problem but I'm going to have to offline you first.- The medic waited patiently as Sam contemplated the message. It took the tiny mech a moment, but he eventually gave a slow, hesitant nod, trilling.

-okay- There was a childlike trust in Sam's optics that warmed Ratchet's spark, but the medic didn't overlook the way the small mech was shivering.

-It's alright Samuel, everything will be well soon. Just relax.- Gentle fingers curled around the tiny, shaking form. One finger of his other hand split into a set of much smaller tools and he carefully tweaked a few wires under Sam's neck armor, sending him offline immediately. The medic laid the tiny form on the table.

"Will he be alright?" Bumblebee's baby blue optics were dancing with worry for his miniature charge.

"He'll be fine," Ratchet gave the scout an amused glance as he started his work. Bee watched, but he could only hold his silence for a moment.

"What are you doing?" the yellow mech wanted to know exactly what was happening to his charge.

"I'm disconnecting a few non-essential data systems to take off some of the strain of so much information. Human processors are not made to take in so much data at time, nor are they made to store it all….and the processor that was created from the phone is not advanced enough to be of any help to him in that sense." The medic cast the pacing Bumblebee a look.

"Now, get out of my medbay."

"But…" the scout was cut off.

"Out Bumblebee. I will all you when I am ready to bring Samuel back online."

The scout hesitated a moment before leaving, casting one last worried look at the tiny form under Ratchet's hands.

--

Teka- alright, I'm sorry for taking this long t' get this chapter out……I'm lazy. I can't promise when the next one will be up, but it will get up


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet paused hesitated a moment in his preparation to bring Sam back online, fixing his sharp optics on the worried group of mech's crowding his medbay.

"He may be a bit disoriented at first, so no one move quickly." His unyielding tone brought no argument and the group nodded. The medic glared at them a moment longer before turning his attention to the tiny form on his exam table, fingers splitting apart to connect to the wires that would 'wake up' the mini-bot.

Miniature optics flickered open, and Sam shifted on the table, pulling his still-awkward body up. He glanced around the room, clicking as he saw the mechs. Head tilted and he skittered forward on the table, still clumsy.

-Bee?- The open text flickered through the assembled mech's systems, the connection strong and clear.

-Right here Sam- Bumblebee stepped forward with a low, soothing whistle. Sam relaxed further, tiny transparent wings flicking as he settled more firmly on his too many legs. The tiny mech gave an amused click as he glances around at the whole group, head tilting as he realized that all of them were there.

Ratchet gained his attention with a deep scan, and Sam growled, jerking back into a crouch on the table.

"Relax youngling, I'm not going to hurt you." The medics voice was amused. Sam gave him a look, optics narrowing as he processed the words. With a whine he settled, and though he cringed under the scan he made no further move.

-How do you feel?- It was Bumblebee that broached the question, and Sam responded with alight shrug, his wings twitching.

-Weird- The tiny mech shifted, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many optics…and from lack of place to hide on the open table.

-Define weird.- Ratchet quircked an optic ridge, and his tone demanded answering.

-You have to ask?- Sam hissed, casting a quick glance over to the table where his body still lay. He shuddered and gave a thin mechanical whine, curling in on himself.

Ratchet grumbled as the tiny mech missed the point of his questioning, the put out expression on his faceplates drawing a chuckle from the others.

-Yes Sam, we understand you must be having difficulties from your current condition- It was Optimus who responded, sparing his easily annoyed medic from having to elaborate to the stressed sparkling.

-He's asking if its your systems that are 'weird', are you functioning properly?-

The minibot's gaze went to the Autobot leader, easily following the text's signal to its source. He hummed to himself as he examined the question, taking far less time than before to comprehend the words.

He ran an automatic system scan, chirring in surprise as he realized what he was doing. This time his processor wasn't overloaded. There was no outside information coming in, past the texts from the Autobots, and that allowed him to make sense of the internal data he received.

-Yeah….I think so.-

Ratchet nodded, scanning the minibot yet again.

-You only have the most basic of connections at the moment. Once you're able to handle the minor things I will allow you to access more systems.-

Sam shuddered his optics in a blink, shivering a little again.

-Okay.- The tiny mech settled back on the table, transparent wings vibrating. He didn't like being out in the open and unprotected on the table, and it showed though he tried to hide it.

Bumblebee had been watching his charge with careful optics, picked up on Sam's ever increasing unease. He looked to Ratchet, pleading question in his blue optics. The medic gave an abused sigh and nodded, giving silent permission for the scout to go to his charge. Bee immediately went to the table, holding out his hands. He needed Sam back with him, needed to make sure the tiny mech was alright.

Sam chirped and lunged to his guardian. He lept into Bee's hands, chittering softly as he coiled his tail tight around one of his guardian's fingers. He shivered, forcing himself to calm, helped as the scout crooned to him, and lifted him to be cradled against the yellow mechs chassis.

"- I'm glad you're alright….-" the words were soft, though no emotion came through the text. Sam gave a staticy croon, nuzzling into his guardians fingers.

-As are we all.- Optimus turned his solemn gaze to Ratchet, speaking aloud to attempt to spare Sam some of the conversation.

"What of the sparkling's human body?"

"At the moment, I don't know. I need to do further scans." The medic sighed with a wince, "If Wheeljack was here this could be done quicker," he sounded pained at the admonition, "As it is it will take time."

Prime nodded and looked to Sam. The minibot was following the conversation as best he could with wide optics.

-Ratchet is working a solution, little one. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible in the meantime.-

Sam clicked and nodded after a moment, curling into the curve of Bee's fingers.

Ratchet gave the tiny mech a long look.

"Hnn….he could use energon….his systems are low."

Bee nodded, "I could take him back to my room, if he doesn't need specially formulated energon….it would help him relax."

"That is acceptable," Ratchet sounded reluctant to let his patient out of his sight, "But he isn't to leave the base. I want to be able to get to him in a nano-click should he malfunction in any way."

"Agreed." Prime looked to Sam, who was again doing his best to follow the conversation.

-We need to keep you on the base Samuel. Bumblebee has offered to house you for the time being, is this acceptable?-

The tiny mech blinked at him, head tilting and optics dimming as he processed the text. After a moment he nodded with a decisive click.

-Yeah…..That's okay- He churred and ducked behind Bee's fingers again.

The scout dismissed himself to his superiors and slipped out of the medbay, heading for his quarters. His gaze kept flickering to the tiny form of his charge cradled against his chestplate. He ran a careful, gentle finger down the miniscule back, mindful of the shivering wings, and was pleased when the action drew a rasping purr.

-Are you alright?- As usual, it took a moment for an answer.

-Can't….think right.- Sam gave a hollow trill.

Bumblebee winced, continuing with his gentle petting.

-I suppose it would be difficult for you. We are…different. Our processors work differently than a human mind- He paused, and Sam nodded after a moment, -Sparklings especially often have trouble with all the data that they cannot understand. Which leads to them being jumpy and nervous as you are now-

-Less of it now.- Sam clicked, shaking his head a little. –Weird-

-You will adjust. It will take time, but you will be alright.- Bumblebee hummed as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. –We are all here to help you Sam, you are not alone.-

-Promise?- The vocal croon that accompanied Sam's words was more than a bit plaintive.

The scout shuttered his optics in a blink at his charge and gave a soothing click, amused by the childlike behavior.

-Of course I promise, I'll not leave you Sam.-

With that reassurance the tiny bot relaxed, only voicing a slight whine in protest when he was placed on the table beside Bee's berth. The much larger mech clicked softly to reassure and calm him as he got an energon cube from the mini dispenser that Ratchet had made each mech.

Sam shivered as he was left on the table, chirping as Bee came back over and placed the glowing cube on the table by him. The tiny mech blinked at it with a click…the cube was large enough for him to sit in…with room to spare.

Bumblebee hummed at the sight.

"Well……this could present a problem…." After a moment's contemplation his optics lit. He went to his desk, pulling out a small piece of rubber tubing to make a makeshift straw.

Sam gave a little twittering giggle at the device, optics shining in amusement as Bee slid one end into the cube. He fisted a hand next to the cube and Sam scrambled up to perch on his hand and bee gave the tiny mech the other end of the straw.

-Does that suffice?-

The minibot chirped and nodded. It took him a moment for Sam to get used to using a straw inhis new form, but he worked it out quickly enough.

-Thanks Bee.-

-You're welcome.- The scout hummed happily as he settled back on his recharge berth, head propped in one hand, the other supporting Sam. The minibots tail was curled tightly around his guardian's finger, claws clenched into the scout's armor.

-So how is it?-

Sam whistled as the contemplated the question for a moment and then gave a laughing twitter of sound.

-Like a finger inna light socket….in a good way.-

Bumblebee chuckled at the comparison, blue optics shining in amusement.

-Just don't let anyone talk you into trying high grade-

The tiny mech cocked his head up at him with a questioning click.

-It is similar to human alcohol.- Bee gave an amused hum.

Sam made a face and hissed, shaking his head in disgust. His guardian just laughed.

-The effects are similar as well, though there is little lasting damage.- The statement did nothing to quell the minibots distaste for the subject. He gave a soft growl as he finished off the miniscule amount of energon his new body needed. With a static laden sigh he abandoned the cube, scrabbling up Bee's arm to curl in a hollow of the scout's armor.

The larger mech hummed, finishing off the rest of the engergon.

-You should probably recharge.- The scout settled back on his berth, picking Sam up and cradling to his chest as he did so. Sam gave a startled click as he was moved and latched his tail around one of Bee's fingers.

-Not tired….just…..- The text trailed off as Sam churred, helm clicking as he nuzzled his guardian's hands.

-You have been through a great deal today. Your processor needs to adjust to new data, and a different way of working. Your systems need to adjust to the new fuel….you need recharge.-

Sam's optics flickered as he mock glared at his guardian, the effect ruined by the petulant click. Bee laughed, laying down on the recharge berth with sam on his chest, one hand cupped over the minibot.

-Hush sparkling,- the scout's optics gave a spark of sudden amusement, -Or would you rather Ironhide put you into recharge?-

Sam gave an alarmed click, optics going wide and immediately curled under Bee's hand, pretending to sleep. His guardian snickers slightly and tapped the tiny armored head.

-I know that trick, nice try.- Transparent wings flicked at the touch, and Sam gave a clicking little growl.

-I used to try to pull it one Ironhide when he would try to get me into recharge.-

Sam blinked up at him and gave a clicking chuckle, curling tail tighter around Bee's finger. He shivered slightly, and the scout turned up his heating systems in case the minibot was cold. However, the tiny mech continued shivering, and voice a thin, pained whine that Bumblebee had to strain his audios to hear.

-Sam….what's wrong?- Even as the text was sent the yellow mech gave a hollow whistle, trying to comfort his charge. He grew more worried as Sam didn't respond for what seemed an eternity. Then those miniscule optics looked up at him, filled with barely leashed terror.

-I'm scared Bee…..-

The scout winced, for once glad that Sam's new form could not actually speak. The panicked pain that should have accompanied those words would have broken his spark.

-I know Sam, but it will be alright.- He gave a forced cheerful chirp, trying to relax his charge. –It could be worse, you are at least among friends.-

-Yeah but…..what if……I'm stuck like this?- The shaking intensified as did the volume of the continued whine.

-Then you will do what humans do best, adapt. Besides, we do not know everything yet…..And I swear to you that you will not face this alone. I will not leave you, no matter what happens.-" He spoke the words as well as text, and the conviction in his soft voice was so powerful it was almost tangible.

Tiny optics stared up at him, gaze still afraid but loosing the panicked edge of terror.

-Promise?- Still shaking, optics wide, the mechanical form of Samuel Witwicky looked like nothing but a scared sparkling seeking reassurance.

Bumblebee didn't even have to think about his response.

"-I promise.-" His voice was low and soft, soothing the child his charge had become. He hummed, soft and gentle as he stroked the new mech's back with careful fingers. Sam purred, his shaking slowly easing as he curled tighter into his guardian's hand. Eventually he fell into recharge, tail still wrapped firmly around one of Bee's fingers.

The young scout had barely relaxed even a little when a private comm from Ratchet pinged his consciousness.

'Yes Ratchet?'

'How is he?' Bumblebee could immediately tell that there was something wrong by the medic's defeated tone.

'He's resting now' The scout paused for a moment then forged on, 'Any progress with his original body?'

'Bee…..' The other hesitated, 'I've tried everything I can think of to restart his heart….but…..there's nothing I can do '

Bumblebee shuddered a little at the words.

'How are we going to tell him?...Ratchet…..he's terrified of remaining the way he is now.'

The young mech could feel the wince that came with Ratchet's next words.

'We will simply tell him….but tomorrow'

Bee went to protest but was cut off.

'He needs time to adjust before getting another shock…especially this one.'

'I understand' The scout knew the medic had a point, the yellow mech didn't think that Sam could handle anything more today….even though he didn't like hiding something of this magnitude from his charge. There was a sigh from Ratchet through the link.

'Get some recharge yourself. I don't want to see you in my medbay due to burnout.'

'Will do. Bumblebee out." The scout didn't give Ratchet a chance to respond before shutting off the link.

He sighed and looked down at the tiny form in his hand, and was surprised to see his charges optics focused on him. Sam churred, questioning what was wrong with his usually cheerful guardian.

Bumblebee just watched him, engraving Sam's new body into his processor. His charge was one of them now……and would remain that way. The scout sighed and gently stroked a finger down the slender back.

-It is nothing Sam…..Get some rest.- He hummed soothingly, and Sam chirped and went back to sleep. Bee followed only when he knew that his charge would not be waking again.

It was not a peaceful night for the young scout.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee came out of recharge slowly, for a moment not remembering why there was a tiny sparkling cupped protectively in one hand against his chest plate. Then his processor caught up with his optics.

With a very human sigh of more than resignation the scout carefully sat up on his berth. He gently shifted Sam into his hand, the sparkling chirping sleepily as the movement woke him.

The sight of the half asleep youngling brought a soft hum of amusement out of Bee's abused vocal processor. The minibot just blinked at him, cocking head with a quiet chir, utterly relaxed in his guardian's grasp.

-Morning Sam- Bee stroked a gentle finger down his charge's back as the minibot stretched and gave a soft click in reply.

-Come…let's go see how Ratchet is progressing with your original form.- The scout was glad he wasn't having to speak. The tone of his voice would have betrayed that he already knew the verdict...and that it did not bode entirely well for Sam.

The minibot in question just churred softly, nuzzling his guardian's fingers. He knew that Bee was tense, that something was very wrong, and he was trying rather desperately not to think about it.

Bumblebee sighed again, picking up on Sam's distress easily, but he couldn't say anything to comfort the tiny mech, not when he knew the problem already and knew there was no changing it. So they walked to the med bay in silence, Sam clicking in surprise at the fact that the rest were already there and waiting.

-Samuel,- the minibot's gaze flickered to Optimus, who's expression held quiet sorrow, -I am afraid we have some…distressing news for you. But be assured that you are not alone in this. We are all here for you and will assist you in away possible.-

The tiny mech stared at him for a lone moment, optics wide. He started shaking, wings vibrating fitfully and a thin whine rising from him as he read beneath Optimus's words.

-I…I'm stuck like this…aren't I?- He shrank back in Bee's hands even as he sent the text.

The assembled Autobots winced at the raw fear in the sparkling's optics.

-I tried everything my processor could come up with to restart you organic form,- Ratchet's own optics were pained, -Nothing has worked, ,and after a certain amount of time…- He trailed off for a moment, agonizing over his failure. –There is nothing I can do. I am sorry, but I cannot return you to your original form.-

Sam shuddered, armor rattling like rain on a tin roof. A soft, soul tearing cry escaped him as he curled tightly in Bumblebee's hands, shaking in fear and a little despair. Had he been capable of crying he would have been sobbing uncontrollably.

Bee winced, cradling the tiny form to his chest plate, just above his spark. He hummed softly in an effort to sooth the terrified sparkling.

-It'll be alright Sam…We're here, you're not alone in this.-

The others winced at the cry from the minibot, automatically reaching out to connect to and try to comfort the mechanical child. Ratchet reached over and with deft and gentle instruments connected a few wires, and Sam could suddenly feel them carefully brushing across his systems. They offered comfort, silently giving support, and wordlessly letting him know that he would never be alone.

The sudden contact to his mind startled Sam for a moment, but Allspark written programming kicked in and he latched onto them, anchoring himself against the despair that threatened to drown him. With that anchor he was able to let the storm of emotions roll over him without drowning him beneath them. Eventually the pain and grief faded into quiet exhaustion and the connections with the other minds grew uncomfortable.

-Ill be okay- he'd forgotten punctuation again but it really didn't seem to be that important at the moment. The tiny mech shivered slightly as the others cut off their connections to him, leaving him alone in his head but for Bumblebee's faint presence.

"-We can discuss other issues later youngling, rest now. Give yourself time to adjust and heal.-" Prime's words were both spoken aloud and texted.

-We'll take everything 'once step at a time'.- The private text from Bee backed up the reassurance and the tiny mech warbled, curling in a tight ball in his hands.

-Would you like to go back to my room now?- A tiny nod was the scout's only response. With a nod to the rest of them Bumblebee left, returning to his room and settling down on his berth with the tiny mech cradled in his hands. The tip of his thumb oh so carefully stroked down the minibot's back, tiny transparent wings shifting out of the way.

-It will be alright Sam.- His response was a thin hiss.

-Not alright-

"No, but it will be." he spoke aloud and the tiny mech stared up at him, processor whirring as he deciphered the words. Sam shook his head slightly.

-dont know if I can do this Bee- That Sam remembered to capitalize was a good step in the right direction.

"I didn't know if I could save you either...when you look back in 50 years don't you want to say you had the guts to try?" Once Sam understood the words he gave a shrill whistle at him, sitting up in his hand.

-line stealer- Bumblebee chuckled at the mocking accusation in the tiny mech's face.

"Appropriate though." His voice held his amusement and Sam finally relaxed. It seemed that his lowered mental processes were already easing him through this new hardship as the tiny mech was clearly no longer in the throws of despair.

"One day at a time," He chuckles softly, "You could be my partner now, if you wanted." Sam stared at him, head canting over sideways as he thought about that.

-And do what? I'm too small to do much of anything- His size was one of the biggest issues he has having, aside form of course, dying and suddenly changing species. The shiver that accompanied the words had Bumblebee cupping the tiny mech closer.

"Do not underestimate yourself or your abilities. Small does not mean weak, in fact, your size could be rather useful in a great many ways as you would not have to open plating to get inside and either do repairs on smell, delicate internals, or do a great deal of damage."

It took Sam a good two minutes to puzzle through Bee's words, but when he did he nodded, curling into a joint in his hand.

"It will take time, but you can learn, and be a great asset to the team if you choose to do so." The scout kept his voice soft, carefully hiding emotions. The tiny mech sighed and chirped.

-ill try. Not much I else can do.- At least he was starting to remember to use punctuation again, even it was slightly sporadic. Bumblebee churred.

"You could be very useful to Ratchet." The scout didn't particularly want the minbot to go to the medic, but if that was where Sam would rather be he wasn't going to stop him. Sam just blinked at him and shook his head.

-I'd rather be with you.- Bumblebee didn't even try to stop the pleased purring warble that left his throat at the words and he patted the tiny mech's head.

-Get some rest Sam.- The words were entirely unnecessary as the minbot was already drifting off into recharge, crooning his little staticy warbles in Bee's hand.

Bumblebee watched him sleep, fingers a comforting cage around the tiny mech, and barely manged not to startle as Ratchet pinged him.

How is he doing? The medic sounded rough, but it was hiding a great deal of concern.

Resting now, it took a little while to calm him. He is going to have a great deal of trouble adjusting, but humans are adept at adapting quickly. the scout stared down at the tiny life in his hands, and made sure he was warm enough.

He wants to stay with us, with me. There was no embarrassment in telling Ratchet that, the medic was well aware how much he cared for his charge.

Of course he does. Where else would he go? Ratchet's tones held rough amusement.

Get some recharge yourself Bumblebee, the next few weeks are going to be...interesting. With a wordless affirmative the scout closed the connect and settled back more comfortably. It would take Sam days, weeks, months, years even, before he was completely comfortable with his new self, but Bee would be with him every step of the way.

* * *

Okay guys I know its been a...while, and I know this is a really short chapter but I've got gaping holes in this fic that I can't quite fill. It was a rp between me and a friend, though not the same person as IS or GnG. So I'm putting it up for adoption. If you want to have a go at it, let me know. And if you want the actual rp the story is written from let me know about that. If no one takes it up then its officially on hiatus until I can get back into it to get it written.


End file.
